Bref
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: La vie d'Hermione, inspirée de la série Bref. quelques drables en 100 mots juste pour le plaisir ; Anciennement, Recueil Drabblien.
1. Ils en ont la sensation à la bouche

**Note auteur**

Salut à tous, me revoila avec un petit recueil de drabbles que je nommerait plutôt délire XD. Il n'y aura pas que du Severus/Hermione comme je l'ai indiqué dans les personnages mais je sais que quelques unes seront avec ces deux là en personnages principaux :).

Celui la était en fait un drabble en 100 mots pour le concours "La dernière invention gustative des jumeaux Weasley" sur le site :)

**!!! Enjoy !!!**

**Ils en ont la sensation à la bouche**

Tout Poudlard en parlait, c'était officiel, les jumeaux Weasley était des génies.

Après les pétards du Dr. Flibuste et les Moi-Je-Sais-Tout, ils inventaient les Sucettes à Sensations Sensationnelles. Même Hermione Granger en raffolait. Il suffit d'avoir une de ces sucettes pour être au paradis, imaginez les sensations que vous désirez et vous sentirez les mêmes.

Par exemples: Vous vous sentez très fatigué? Une sucette et vous dormirez éveillé, les parcs d'attractions vous manquent? Une pensée pour eux et PAF vous vous croirez dans les montagnes russes. Les Sucettes à Sensations Sensationnelles, en ventes dans vos magasins Weasley's.


	2. Petit problème

**Note Auteur**

Voilà donc un second drabble, inventé durant un cours qui devait être fort ennuyeux :). Ce n'est pas du grand art vous en conviendrez mais moi il me fait bien sourire :), bonne lecture petits lecteurs ^^.

P-S: N'oubliez pas de critiquer!!! Ou de constater tout simplement lol.

**!!! Enjoy !!!**

**Petit problème**

« Seriez-vous perdu… Professeur ?  
-Euh… non, aucunement Miss Granger.  
-Mais vous êtes nu-pieds enfin !  
-Passez votre chemin et cessez d'employer ce ton doucereux avec moi.  
-Mais enfin, quel est donc que ce raffut ? »  
Oh non voila l'autre givré, pas ça…  
« Professeur Dumbledore, il s'avère que le professeur Rogue ne se sent pas bien.  
-Bien Miss, tâchez de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »  
Non s'il-vous-plaît…  
« Non, Granger ! Lâchez-moi ! Pas la piqûre ! HERMIONE ! »  
Même en n'étant plus son élève, Hermione l'emportait toujours sur son professeur. Après tout, il n'était pas son mari pour rien.  
« ARRRG, MA FESSE !  
-Chochotte. »

Bravo Hermione !


	3. Marre de Malefoy

Wouahhh, coucou tout le monde, ça fait super longtemps que j'avais pas posté et sincèrement ça me fait plaisir d'avoir écrit :). Et oui, j'ai eu une éspèce de montée d'adrénaline en regardant une petite série que pas mal d'entre vous doivent connaître, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous la recommande, c'est Bref. Chaque épisode dure environ 2 min et c'est excellent pour le moral ;) très drôle. Voila, j'ai donc adaptée la série à notre chère Miss Hermione Granger avec évidemment des thèmes adapté au sujet Harry Potter, et oui, on ne se refait pas. Je poste donc ces nouveaux... OS? Bref, appelez ça comme vous le voulez, dans ce qui était autrefois mon Recueil Drabbliens qui ne contenait que... deux drabbles... Bref, j'ai écrit :p

_**! Enjoy everybody !**_**  
**

**Marre de Malefoy**

Bref, j'ai un ennemi, en même temps, c'est l'ennemi de tout le monde.

Harry le déteste, Ron le déteste, les Gryffondors le déteste, les Pouffy le déteste, les profs le déteste -enfin à part Rogue il en va de soit-, Les Serdaigles s'en foutent...

En première année on croyait que c'était qu'un con, en deuxième année il m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe et on a cru que c'était l'héritier de Serpentard, enfin, jusqu'à que tout le monde ne croit que c'était Harry.

En troisième année je lui ai balancé mon poing dans la gueule, j'ai été accueillie comme une héroïne par tout le monde... Enfin, seulement par Harry et Ron. En sixième année c'est devenu un mangemort et il a cassé le nez à Harry, il m'a cassé les pieds.

Tout le monde croit que c'est un Dom Juan mais j'suis sure qu'il passe son temps à chialer sur sa vie de merde, mais vu qu'il ramène tous les soirs une fille différente dans nos apparts de Préfets et qu'ils jouissent si fort que tout Poudlard les entend j'suis plus trop sûre.

Un jour on s'est battu pour la salle de bain.

Un jour on a baisé. Partout dans l'appart. Partout dans le château.

Un jour il a ramenée une connasse blonde à l'appart. Je lui ai foutu mon genou dans les couilles, il a gueulé. Il l'a dit à Rogue qui est arrivé à ce moment.

J'ai eu une retenue.

Bref, j'en ai marre de Malefoy


	4. J'ai eu un T

Voila le deuxième "Bref" version Hermione. Moi je me marre bien en les écrivant :) en éspérant avoir quelques reviews...

_**! Enjoy !**_**  
**

**J'ai eu un T**

Bref, en cours j'suis tout le temps la meilleure, on me surnomme Miss-je-sais-tout mais j'en ai rien à battre, à part quand c'est Rogue parce qu'il me fait tout le temps pleurer.

Je rends tout le temps mes devoirs en avance, sauf quand je suis obligée d'en rendre un autre d'abord.

J'ai toujours des Optimals, sauf en défense contre les forces du mal, p't'être que je devrais me taper le prof?

McGonagall m'adore, sauf quand elle fait les gros yeux pour dire "je sais que vous préparez quelque chose avec Potter et Weasley". Pareil pour Rogue, en pire *ARGGGGG*.

Un jour j'en ai eu marre j'ai pas voulu faire mon devoir de potion parce que Rogue m'avait cassée les couilles avec sa retenue. J'ai séchés les cours pendant deux heures.

Et au dernier moment j'ai paniqué et écrit un truc sur la feuille "ARGGGG".

J'ai rendu ça à Rogue avec les yeux exorbités, il m'a prise pour une cokée. A fait un rictus débile. Et écrit un truc en rouge sur la feuille et me l'a rendue.

Bref, j'ai eu un Troll.


	5. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit

Hellow,

Bon je voulais remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews ou qui m'ont envoyé un MP. Mais bon il me manque un truc: j'ai besoin d'idées, car bien que j'ai déjà écrit 6 OS j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur les choses que vous auriez envie de lire.  
Je voulais aussi m'excuser du retard, j'avais oublié de publier :S. Mais quelle tête en l'air me direz-vous!  
J'espère que vous apprécierez,

_**! ENJOY !**_

**J'ai pas dormi de la nuit**

Bref, parfois j'arrive pas à dormir alors je lis. Mais au bout de cinq lignes je m'endors. En fait je manque de sommeil, parfois Mme. Pince me réveille à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle doit fermer.

Une fois j'étais à une soirée et j'étais bien partie pour dormir à pas d'heure, je me pointe dans la salle commune, tout le monde papote, on met de la musique, on boit. Trente minutes plus tard je m'endors sur l'épaule de Ginny.

Il m'arrive de prendre du Wakmage-up1, la boisson hyper-énergisante des sorciers qui cartonne. J'en ai bu une, puis deux, cinq et dix en une heure. Vingt minutes plus tard je dormais comme un loir dans la Grande Salle.

Puis un soir j'ai lu un magasine, puis j'ai essayé de dormir. Impossible.

J'ai pris un somnifère, j'ai réessayé de dormir. Que dalle.

J'ai fais mon devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour le mois suivant, celui de botanique, que j'avais déjà fait.

J'ai lu. Un livre sur la métamorphose au XVe siècle. Soporifique, mais toujours rien.

J'ai trouvé une revue pour adulte sous un coussin. Saleté de Malefoy. J'ai regardé la couverture. L'ai feuilleté... Page par page très attentivement.

J'ai regardé ma montre, mon premier cours commençait dans cinq minutes.

J'ai couru, je suis arrivée à l'heure en cours. J'ai eu des vertiges. Beaucoup de flashs. J'ai fait une plaisanterie à Rogue sur ses cheveux. Vingt points de moins.

Je me suis ennuyée en métamorphose, j'ai fais autre chose. McGo' m'a choppée, cinq points de moins.

Au déjeuner j'ai dit à Ron qu'il ressemblait à rien quand il bouffait. Il m'a mal regardée. On s'est disputés.

En cours de vol j'ai eu des hallucinations, j'ai foncé dans Neville, qui est tombé, qui s'est cassé le bras. Il m'a traitée de dégénérée. Malefoy s'est moqué, je lui ai envoyée une vanne sur ses bijoux de famille. Bibine m'a entendue. Vingt points de moins.

Le cours d'étude des moldus m'a ennuyée, je me suis endormie. Dix points de moins.

Je suis rentrée, j'ai vu la revue, je l'ai déchirée en criant, Malefoy a cru que j'avais bu. J'ai pleuré dans ses bras.

Je me suis endormie sur lui.

Bref, j'ai fais une nuit blanche.


	6. J'ai joué aux échecs

Pitié, ne me tuez pas pour le retard, j'avais complètement oublié. Je souhaitais remercier Fictionreader et Circonstance pour leurs seules reviews XD. Merci beaucoup :) Et FictionReader, tu auras une surprise d'ici quelques chapitres ;).  
Enjoy mais laissez des reviews s'il-vous-plaît parce que du coup j'aimerai savoir si ça plaît...**  
**

**J'ai joué aux échecs**

Bref, moi mon truc c'est l'intellect; Harry c'est le courage et Ron, les échecs. Un jour il nous a sorti d'un mauvais pas en première année grâce à ça.

Et puis un soir dans la salle commune, je suis rentrée tard de la bibliothèque.

Les garçons jouaient.

Je me suis assise et ai commencé le parchemin de 70 cm à rendre pour le lendemain donné le jour même par le professeur Rogue. Harry m'a demandé de l'aider. Ron aussi. J'ai protesté. Je les ai aidés.

Au bout de trois heures à les engueuler: "Ron tu n'as donc jamais ouvert ton bouquin sur les propriétés de la mandragore? Harry dis moi que tu l'as fait toi?". Je vous laisse deviner la réponse.

Non.

Trois heures plus tard, on a fini. Mazal Tov.

Les garçons ont recommencé à jouer. Ils m'ont proposé une partie.

J'ai battu Harry. Ron a battu Harry.

Puis j'ai joué contre Ronald. Il menait la partie. J'ai tenté un coup, j'ai réussi, il m'a contrée.

Il me bouffe tous mes pions. Fait un coup bas.

Je grogne. Je regarde Harry. Il se marre en voyant ma tête. Je m'énerve, me remet dans le jeu. Ron bouffe mes deux tours.

Je lui bouffe un pion, il bouffe ma dame. Echec au Roi. Echec et mat.

Je souffle pour éviter de montrer ma déception.

Ron se moque de moi: "J'ai battue Miss-je-sais-tout". Je le traite de prétentieux. Il le prend mal.

Il me dit que je ne suis bonne qu'à apprendre les livres de cours par cœur. Je le gifle.

Il me traite de mauvaise perdante. On s'engueule, Harry essaye de calmer le jeu et se met du côté de Ron: "Mais enfin arrêtez tous les deux, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour une misérable partie d'échec, c'est pas grave si t'as perdu 'Mione".

Je l'engueule, je me casse de la salle commune. Tombe sur Rusard, me met à pleurer dans ses bras. Il s'enfuit désemparé.

Bref, j'ai joué aux échecs et j'ai perdu.


	7. J'ai raté ma potion

Coucou tout le monde, alors celui-ci est un peu particulier, pour bien entendre le rythme de Bref. je vous conseille d'en regarder un quelqu'il soit juste avant et vous entendrez le rythme en lisant ce nouveau Bref par la suite :).

Merci aussi à mes chers lecteurs et revieweurs dont: amber1994, Valentine et lily :) Merci les...filles :) (avec des pseudos comme ca je doute de votre masculinité :p)

_**! Enjoy !**_**  
**

**J'ai ratée ma potion**

Bref, Neville a depuis notre première année une peur bleue du professeur Rogue. J'essaye de l'aider en cours, je lui dis: "Mets d'abord le jus de veracrasse, tu vas voir tu vas y arriver cette fois". Je pense: "T'es vraiment bon à rien mon vieux".

Quand en sixième année Harry a eu l'aide du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, alias Rogue. J'étais jalouse. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas correct de tricher.

Une fois, après avoir encore couché avec l'autre peroxydé, j'étais crevée. Rogue était chiant. Neville qui était derrière moi avait besoin d'aide.

Je lui ai dit: "Concentre-toi". Je me suis dis: "Ferme ta gueule et lâche moi".

Rogue avait eu la bonne idée de nous mettre en binôme, sur qui je suis tombée? L'autre connard de blond.

Il m'a caressé la cuisse, je l'ai viré. Rogue nous a vu.

Il me dit "Miss Granger, cessez donc de faire du gringue à Mr. Malefoy, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor".

J'ai fait tomber un clou de girofle de trop dans la potion. Elle a virée au rouge.

Je l'ai insulté: "Sale batard graisseux vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas moi!"... dans ma tête.

Il m'a dit "Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor". J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, il m'a lancé un regard noir. J'ai dit "Abruti de merde, j'suis sûre que vous êtes puceau tellement votre nez est crochu t'facon", en pensée.

"Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Arrêtez de penser Miss Granger."

Il était Legilimens. J'avais oublié. Il avait tout entendu. J'étais dans la merde. J'ai encore pensé. "ENCULE VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT". Ma potion a explosée.

Un mois de retenues.

Il voulait juste me parler. Il m'a provoquée. Je l'ai trouvé sex. J'avais oublié qu'il m'entendait.

Il a joué avec mes nerfs, m'a demandé de recopier des lignes dans ses appartements. S'est mis à l'aise. Torse nu.

Je me suis dis "Vas-y fais comme chez toi surtout". Il était chez lui, il m'a entendue, a pris un livre, s'est mis en boxer.

Il m'a sauté dessus, enfin, je lui ai sauté dessus. Je l'ai pris comme une bête dans tout l'appart; le bureau, le canap', son lit, le plan de travail. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est lui qui m'a prise comme une bête dans tout l'appart.

On a dit que ça devait rester entre nous parce que c'était une erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus.

On a recommencé tous les soirs.

Bref, j'ai ratée ma potion.


	8. J'ai fait une purée

****Coucou tout le monde! Alors voilà pour l'instant le nouveau Bref version Hermione :). J'ai bien peur que le prochain n'arrive pas tout de suite parce que je suis rentrée chez ma mère et que les deux autres Bref que j'avais écrit sont sur l'ordi de chez ma grand-mère et que j'ai complètement oublié de les convertir sur Doc Manager :s Donc voilà, il viendront avant la fin Novemebre c'est sur mais la date n'est pas encore determinee.

J'espere que vous aimerez, c'est une histoire qui m'est vraiment arrivé et j'ai failli péter un cable XD.

Sinon merci encore à mes lecteurs, enfin tout du moins à amber1994 de m'être fidèle :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Misstinguette :) Gros bisous.

_**So, Enjoy!**_

**J'ai fait une purée**

Bref, pendant les vacances de Pâques je rentre toujours chez moi car il faut bien que je passe un peu de temps avec mes parents aussi.

Harry et Ron sont tous les deux allés au Square Grimmaud et ont promis de m'envoyer des lettres pour me raconter comment ça se passe.

En rentrant chez moi, j'étais bien heureuse de retrouver mes parents: "Hermione ma chérie!" "'Jour, j'vais dans ma chambre". Oui bon j'abuse un peu mais c'est pas contre eux j'ai failli vomir mon déjeuner dans le taxi. *BLURP*

Quand je vais mieux je redescends, mes parents m'annoncent qu'ils ne seront pas là le lendemain soir parce qu'ils ont un anniversaire. Mon père me propose de venir. Je refuse. Trop fatiguée.

Le lendemain soir donc, il est 22h et je commence à avoir vraiment la dalle. Je regrette les banquets de Poudlard, même Ron et ses immondes manières me manquent.

Je vais dans la cuisine et cherche quelque chose à manger. Pâte? A pas. Restes à chauffer? A pas. Steak? Trop galère. Purée? Ouais pourquoi pas.

Alors je prends la boîte, en sors un sachet, lis la consigne: "Pour un sachet de 125g, soit environ 4 portions". QUOI? 4 portions? Mais j'en veux pas autant moi, comment faire pour calculer un quatrième de ce truc de merde?

Bon je décide de finir de lire la consigne. "Verser 1/2 litre d'eau, 1/4 de litre de lait et une pincée de ..." PAUSE! 1/4 de litre de lait? Mais j'ai pas de doseur moi! Je fais comment?

Je décide d'y aller au feeling. Enfin, avec quatre grands verres... Je mets au micro-ondes *BIP* c'est prêt. J'ajoute les flocons. Merde c'est trop liquide. Je rajoute encore des flocon... Je finis le sachet de purée. Trop de flocon et toujours trop liquide.

Je cherche une solution. Beurre? OK. Huile d'Olive? OK. Encore un peu de lait? On va essayer. Les flocons disparaissent mais cette connasse de purée est toujours trop liquide. MERDE. P'tit coup au micro-onde parce que c'est gelé.

Je goûte. *ARGGG*, je viens de me brûler. Je mets du sel, je mets du poivre, pas assez de sel, je remets du sel, il n'y a toujours pas assez de sel, je rajoute une tonne de sel, je goûte. C'est trop salé.

Je me force à manger pour ne pas mourir de faim puis m'endors *Rhommmpischhhhhhh*. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je me rends compte que j'ai renversé le bol de purée sur mon lit et que j'en suis pleine.

Je me lave et descends voir mes parents: "Bonjour ma chérie? Bien dormi?" Humpff... "Tu as faim? Je te fais de la purée?" ARGGGGGG. Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre.

Bref, j'ai fais une purée.


	9. J'ai pété un câble

Assassinez-moi, oui je sais que je ne mérite que ça... Amber, je sais que je t'avais promis mais voilà, j'ai pas pu publié avant :s vraiment désolée à tous mes lecteurs... J'espère que ce Bref vous plaira, spéciale dédicasse à Fictionreader :) enfin, si il lit toujours mais comme je n'ai que TRES peu de reviews, dur de le savoir alors... Pour m'encourager, reviewer s'il-vous-plaît, ne serait-ce que pour me donner des idées de thèmes =D

_**! Enjoy and Rewiew !**_**  
**

**J'ai pété un câble.**

Bref, ça faisait bien trois ans que j'avais des vues sur Ron. Oui Ron le rouquin un peu bebête parfois. Un peu goinfre tout le temps...  
En quatrième année ce con a osé essayer de m'inviter parce que il s'était rendu compte que j'étais une fille: "Hé Hermione, t'es une fille toi!". Connard.  
Je me suis trouvé un mec génial et dont Ron était fan. Viktor Krum. Ron s'est mis à le haïr.  
En cinquième année alors que des temps sombres s'annonçaient, Harry qui craquait pour Cho Chang depuis un bout de temps a réussi à se la faire. Euh! Je veux dire à sortir avec elle...  
Puis la sixième année vint. Harry était tellement fou de Ginny que je me demandais pourquoi il ne l'écrirait pas sur son front tellement il était cramé!  
Il y avait aussi cette godiche de Lavande Brown, dans le genre plus superficielle tu meurs. "Wouahhhhh regarde mon nouveau glosssss!". Dans le genre plus amoureuse de Ron, tu meurs aussi. "Ronnnnn t'es le meilleurs!"  
Puis il y a eu cette soirée pour fêter la victoire de Gryffondor et surtout celle de Ron. Tout se passait bien. "Bravo Gryffondor, Bravo Gryffondor". Tout se passait mal. Lavande a embrassé mon Ron.  
J'ai peté un câble. En voulant partir, mon bracelet s'est accroché à la nappe. Tout s'est renversé.  
Je suis allée dans une salle de classe vide pour pleurer tranquillement tout en essayant de me détendre. J'ai fait tomber un lustre en tentant de jeter un sortilège.  
Harry est arrivé. Il a essayé de me réconforter. Ron est arrivé. Le dindon est arrivée, pendue à son bras.  
J'ai regardé Ron, Ron m'a regardée. Lavande a fait un sous-entendu sur leurs intentions sexuelle. Je me suis énervée. Des oiseaux ont volés et ce con de Ronald a failli être défiguré.  
J'aurais aimé qu'il le soit. Je l'ai insulté alors qu'il partait. Il avait l'air bourré. J'espère qu'il l'était.  
Il mérite de crever. Il devrait m'aimer.  
Je me suis dit que j'allais me venger. Je voulais qu'il soit jaloux. Il a rien dit. Lavande l'appelait "Ron-Ron", OUI RONRON, COMME UN CHAT.

Bref, j'ai été jalouse.

**Reviews!**

**V**


End file.
